The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly to improvements for a self-spotting and hands free adjustable weight bench that allows weight lifters to adjust their positioning while remaining on the weight training equipment, and also remove themselves from heavy weights and a high risk of injury if fatigue prevents continuation of the exercise.
Weight training is performed to develop the strength and size of skeletal muscles. Weight lifters use the gravity force of weight, in the form of barbells and dumbbells, to oppose the force generated by muscle through concentric or eccentric contraction. Weight training uses a variety of specialized equipment for users to target specific muscle groups with different types of movement. While weight lifting, it is common to push oneself to a limit of fatigue that prevents returning the barbell to the rack. At this point in a workout, the weight lifter is at a serious risk for injury. However, even though weight lifters take this into account, it is common for weightlifters to workout alone and without a “spotter” or assistance of a work out companion.
In addition to safety concerns with traditional equipment, adjustability is cumbersome and problematic. It is beneficial for weight training equipment to offer adjustability to accommodate different size users and training with different heights, angles, and strengths. When muscles are forced to contract at different angles, additional muscle fibers are incorporated into the workout, which increases the potential for muscular growth. For a large muscle group, such as the chest, the muscles must be trained from different angles to involve fibers from all parts of the muscle. This type of training builds stronger, fuller muscles. With traditional equipment, weightlifters must put the weight down, get off the equipment, adjust the equipment manually, get back on the equipment, pick the weight back up, and start the exercise again from a different position. The time wasted adjusting the equipment is not only cumbersome, but makes the workout inefficient.
It is further desirable to provide a safe device which is mechanically simple, easy to operate, non-compromising to traditional weight training exercises, and extremely functional for weight training.
A safe and convenient adjustable weight lifting bench is desirable.